Listen to Your Heart
by mltaylor1985
Summary: MacKenzie Borden, the daughter of Steve "Sting" Borden meets Chris Sabin, they start dating but what will dear old daddy have to say?
1. Chapter 1

Listen to your heart

Author: mltayor1985

Rated: T (for now, may change later)

A/N: I have always loved reading fan fiction. I am a huge fan of Steve "Sting" Borden and wanted to somehow incorporate him into a story. I am also a huge fan of MCMG, especially Sabin. So I had to create this fan fiction. I wrote most of the story but I am going to upload it a little at a time. Please let me know how you like this. I would like to make MacKenzie a permanent character. I prefer writing a story as though it is real life. Therefore, I use the wrestlers' real names. For those who don't know the real names of wrestlers, I will try to remember to put their ring names next to their names.

Summary: MacKenzie Borden is daughter of Steve "Sting" Borden. She has followed her dad into the world of professional wrestling. She stands behind her dad and his friends in the Main Event Mafia. But will her relationship with Josh Harter (Chris Sabin) threaten her relationship with her dad and the Mafia?

Additional Note: Please leave reviews but remember everyone has to start somewhere. Be kind.

Chapter One: Training Day

MacKenzie Borden was early; maybe a little too early. The ring crew had just returned from their lunch break and still had to set up the ramps and the entrances. She had hoped to arrive early enough to practice some new wrestling moves. However, it didn't appear anyone else had arrived at the Impact Zone yet. Just as she was about to leave and return to her hotel room her cell phone rang.

MacKenzie: "Hey daddy, where are you?"

Steve: "I'm at the airport. My flight was delayed so I just arrived. Where are you?"

MacKenzie: "I'm at the arena. I stopped by to practice some moves but no one's here yet? How soon can you be here?"

Steve:" I can be there within the hour. I have to get a car and stop by the hotel first. Try to find someone who can help until I get there, okay sweetie."

MacKenzie: "Okay, but hurry. I don't want to waste what little time I have before I have to do my photo shoot."

Steve: "Don't worry; I'm sure someone will get there before I do."

MacKenzie: "Great. Be careful. Love ya!"

Steve: "Back at you, kid!"

Twenty minutes later:

*Josh Harter and Patrick Martin (Alex Shelley) arrive at the Impact Zone.

Patrick: "Dude, I think I forget something at the hotel. I'm going to run back and see if I can find it."

Josh: "Okay, oh while you are out, get me stop and get me a new battery for my camera. I think this one needs to be replaced. I've charged it twice already today and it is already about to die."

Patrick: "Okay, hey is that MacKenzie over there?"

Josh: "Yeah, I think I'll go talk to her til you get back."

Patrick: "Yeah, you go do that. See how long it takes before she walks away."

Josh: " Ha Ha Ha, you are sooo funny!"

Josh approaches the ring area.

Josh: "Hey Kenzie, you looking for somebody?"

MacKenzie: "Actually, I am. But you'll do. I need someone to help me work on some new moves I thought up last night. You game?"

Josh: "Sure, never let it be said that I turned down an opportunity to spend time with a beautiful woman."

MacKenzie: "So, there are four moves that I want to practice. The first is a variation of my dad's Scorpion Death Lock. I was watching some old wrestling videos on YouTube last night and I saw Muta do a chin lock while doing a standing figure four. So I figured that perhaps I could try to incorporate that into list of submission techniques.

Josh: "Okay, so basically you want me to let you stretch me like a pretzel?"

MacKenzie: "Yeah, I'm glad you understand. My second move is that move that Marc Calloway (Undertaker) is using. You know the triangle chokehold."

Josh: "I don't think this is going to work out in my favor is it? What do I get out of the bargain?"

MacKenzie: "You're right; you deserve something for helping me out. How about after the show tonight, we go out to dinner, my treat?"

Josh: "Okay, but on one condition. We don't call it returning a favor, we call it a date."

MacKenzie: "A date? Okay. Sure."

While they are practicing in the ring, Steve arrives and watches from the stands. After about thirty minutes, MacKenzie leaves the ring area and heads to the back. Steve walks to the ring and pushes Josh.

Josh: "What's that all about man?"

Steve: "Stay away from her. Don't look at her, don't talk to her, and don't even think about her. Do you understand me?'

Josh: "Dude, she approached me. She asked me for help. Besides she looks old enough to make her own decisions in who she hangs out with and who she doesn't"

Steve: "I'll say it one more time, stay away from my daughter. If you have any brains at all, you will heed my warning."

Josh: "Whatever man. "

Later that night, after the show.

MacKenzie: "Hey Jason (Christian), have you seen Josh?"

Jason: "Yeah, he left about ten minutes ago. Said that he was heading to the IHOP down the street."

MacKenzie: "Thanks."

Jason: "No problem. If you see him, give him this. He left it in his locker room."

MacKenzie: "Sure."

MacKenzie arrives at IHOP pissed off and full of steam.

MacKenzie: "So did you forget about our "date" tonight or did you just decide to stand me up?"

Josh: "Look, I was told to stay away from you. So I decided to follow orders and since I can't be around you I wasn't able to cancel our date. I should have sent word to you but I didn't want to cancel through a messenger."

MacKenzie: "So standing me up was the better option. Can you give us a moment guys? Thanks!"

Josh: "Kenzie, please. Let's just drop this. Your dad is going to blow a gasket if he hears we are here with me."

MacKenzie: "So it was my dad that told you to stay away. I had hoped it was one of the goons. I love them all, but they still treat me like I'm five years old need a babysitter. Look, I'm 23 yrs old. I make my own choices, whether they approve or not. I decide who I go on dates with and who I don't date. Okay?"

MacKenzie: "So, have you ordered yet? Because, I could eat a horse right now."

Josh: "No, we were about to order when we saw you storm in and charge the table."

MacKenzie: "I did not storm the table. Where did they go by the way? Hey guys come back and sit down."

Patrick: "You sure it's safe to come back. "

Jeremy (Eric Young): "Man, you are scary when you are mad. I seriously thought you were going to deck him."

MacKenzie smiles sheepishly, "Shut up. I admit I was furious but I did not charge in here."

MacKenzie: "Okay, are you ready to order? I'll have a short stack of chocolate chip pancakes, two eggs sunny side up, two orders of sausage links, and a sweet tea to drink."

Josh, Patrick, Jeremy, and Petey Williams all look at her with their mouths hanging open.

Josh:" Good Lord, do you always eat like that?"

MacKenzie: "No, sometimes I eat more. Why?"

Petey: "More, I think you just ordered the equivalent of breakfast and lunch. I have to watch you eat this. Five dollars says you can't eat it all."

MacKenzie: "Okay, but clarify something for me. Is that Canadian or US dollars?"

Petey: "Depends on who wins. You win-Canadian. I win-American."


	2. Chapter 2

Listen to your heart

Author: mltayor1985

Rated: T (for now, may change later)

A/N: I have always loved reading fan fiction. I am a huge fan of Steve "Sting" Borden and wanted to somehow incorporate him into a story. I am also a huge fan of MCMG, especially Sabin. So I had to create this fan fiction. I wrote most of the story but I am going to upload it a little at a time. Please let me know how you like this. I would like to make MacKenzie a permanent character. I prefer writing a story as though it is real life. Therefore, I use the wrestlers' real names. For those who don't know the real names of wrestlers, I will try to remember to put their ring names next to their names.

Summary: MacKenzie Borden is daughter of Steve "Sting" Borden. She has followed her dad into the world of professional wrestling. She stands behind her dad and his friends in the Main Event Mafia. But will her relationship with Josh Harter (Chris Sabin) threaten her relationship with her dad and the Mafia?

Additional Note: Thanks for all the positive remarks. Hopefully, Chapter Two lives up to your expectations.

Chapter Two: First Date

Josh Harter was nervous. He had plans to go out to dinner with MacKenzie Borden. Right now though, he had to get Steve's blessing. Not so much for himself, but because he knew how much it meant to her.

Josh (talking to himself outside Steve's hotel room): "Man up Josh, if he says no, then tell Kenzie you tried but he just won't give his blessing. Hopefully, she won't back down to him. Just remember to breathe, look him in the eyes, and do not show any fear."

Steve: "Who are you talking to?"

Josh: "No one, well me, but that's not really important. Look Steve, uhh… Mr. Borden, I came here to tell you that I really like your daughter. Not just for her looks but because she is a down-to-earth, sweet, caring person. She is the real thing. I would like your permission to date her. Now let's be honest and up-front, I don't need your permission and neither does Kenzie but we are trying to respect you. Isn't that what you want from the guys in the back? Respect."

Steve: "That's a really pretty and touching speech Josh. Yet, somehow I don't really feel that you are the best candidate for my daughter's boyfriend. You are too immature and to be honest, I have heard rumors about you backstage that blistered my ears."

Josh: "What rumors? Who is talking about me? What did they say?"

Steve: "Honestly, I have heard from several people that Patrick and you are very, very close. If you get what I am saying."

Josh: "That is bullshit. People always want to point fingers and say people are gay. Patrick is like a brother to me. We are close but as for that close, that is pure bullshit and when I find out who is saying that, they are going to need a lot of reconstructive surgery."

Steve: "See, I knew you had a short temper. Nobody is saying you are gay, but that just proves me point. You are not suitable to date my daughter. So no, you do not have my permission."

Josh: "Man, I used to think you were cool. I looked up to you when I was younger. Now I know that you are just like all the others, egotistical and a bully. I'm giving you fair warning right now, you mess with this relationship and I'll personally end your career."

Steve: "I have better things to do then sabotage some joke of a relationship. I know my daughter and she will eventually get bored with some little boy in a man's body."

Later that same day

MacKenzie and Josh are heading to the beach. Josh has planned a romantic and private picnic on a secluded part of the beach.

MacKenzie: "So my dad wouldn't give you his blessing. That is so messed up. I don't know what is wrong with him. He has never acted this way towards any other boyfriend. I think he is worried that this is the real thing and is trying to intimidate you into breaking it off."

Josh: "Why do that though? He has to want you to be happy. You, his oldest daughter and most neglected of his children, deserve happiness. That bastard never came around when you were a child. He never mentioned you, never even claimed to have a daughter until Gracie was born. If you hadn't entered pro wrestling, I think he would still keep you hidden from society."

MacKenzie: "Josh, it wasn't like that. My parents were trying to protect me. They knew that being labeled illegitimate even today is license to tease and torment. Plus, when he became a star mentioning me would've made me a prime target for abduction. It was for my safety. My dad does love me. I don't doubt that I just think he feels he needs to make up for not being around by being overly protective now."

Josh: "He doesn't need to protect you from me. I would never hurt you or allow you to be hurt. I am not some monster Kenzie."

MacKenzie: "I know that, Josh. That is one of the things I realized first about you. You respect women. So, are we there yet because I am starving?"

Josh: "Starving, you just ate twenty minutes ago. I dread the day your metabolism slows down. We'll have to turn you on your side and roll you around. Or buy a forklift and drive you around."

MacKenzie: "Oh, you got jokes today huh? Well for your information, I happen to have an excellent metabolism and I am not going to let it slow down. Seriously though, are we there yet?"

Josh: "No, if we were there, the car would be in park and we would be exiting the vehicle. I'd say about another five minutes and we will be there. But it is time for me to cover your eyes. This last stretch is a surprise so I brought this bandana to tie around your eyes."

Mackenzie: Oh, I hate surprises. Okay, but next time, I get to cover your eyes and surprise you."

Josh: "Wow, that sounds so kinky, can't wait."

MacKenzie: "Shut up, freak!"

Four hours later, Josh takes MacKenzie home. Next morning MacKenzie checks her email and finds a big surprise.

MacKenzie: "Oh God, how did, who did, why? Oh, I've got to call Josh."

Josh (groggy and slightly cranky): "What the hell do you want?"

MacKenzie: "Good morning to you too sleepy head. Look, I was checking my email and there was a link to . When I clicked on it, there were dozens of pictures of us from last night. Somehow someone spied on us and leaked the pics to the media."

Josh: "Whoa, back up. Someone followed us to the beach and then posted pics of our date online. Why? It's not like we are Britney or Justin? Did you tell anyone about our date last night?"

MacKenzie: "Yeah, but since I didn't know where we were going, they wouldn't have known where to go. What about you? Who did you tell?"

Josh: "Patrick, Kristen, my mom, and your dad."

MacKenzie: "My dad. Do you think he had something to do with this? It seems a little strange and out of character but who knows. If he was dead-set against this date, he could have had someone waiting at my house to follow us. He knows how much I cherish my privacy.

I don't know, this seems even a little low for him. Maybe it was just some fan that saw us out together and decided to make a quick buck. If I find out, they are dead. Do you think the site would tell us who submitted the pics?"

Josh: "I don't know, they could have been submitted anonymously or with an agreement that no one can know."

MacKenzie: "Well, get your ass out of bed. I'm coming over and I want food."

Josh: "You always want food. Okay give me about thirty minutes and it'll be ready."

Thirty minutes later

MacKenzie sneaks up behind Josh and lays her head on his back between his shoulder blades and wraps her arms around his abdomen.

MacKenzie: "Good morning. Hmmm, that smells so good. Oh, wait that's you."

Josh pulls her around so she is facing him and kisses her slow and passionately.

Josh: "Good morning. You taste good. How about we skip breakfast and we go see if you taste good all over."

MacKenzie: "Skip breakfast! You seriously expect me to rate sex above food. I am starving here. Besides, Patrick and Kristen could walk in at any moment."

Josh: "That's the best part though. Okay, here, I have a compromise. How about I put everything on a tray and we take it into my room and we can eat it before, during, and after we have sex."

MacKenzie: "Is that seriously all you ever think about? How about you give me five minutes to eat, thirty minutes to talk about the email, and then you'll have two hours to do whatever you want to do with me."

Josh: "Well when you put it that way, I can hardly argue."


	3. Chapter 3

Listen to your heart

Author: mltayor1985

Rated: T (for now, may change later)

A/N: I have always loved reading fan fiction. I am a huge fan of Steve "Sting" Borden and wanted to somehow incorporate him into a story. I am also a huge fan of MCMG, especially Sabin. So I had to create this fan fiction. I wrote most of the story but I am going to upload it a little at a time. Please let me know how you like this. I would like to make MacKenzie a permanent character. I prefer writing a story as though it is real life. Therefore, I use the wrestlers' real names. For those who don't know the real names of wrestlers, I will try to remember to put their ring names next to their names.

Summary: MacKenzie Borden is daughter of Steve "Sting" Borden. She has followed her dad into the world of professional wrestling. She stands behind her dad and his friends in the Main Event Mafia. But will her relationship with Josh Harter (Chris Sabin) threaten her relationship with her dad and the Mafia?

Additional Note: Thanks for all the positive remarks. Hopefully, Chapter Two lives up to your expectations.

Chapter 3: Out in the Open

MacKenzie and Josh arrive at Impact Zone. They are laughing and joking with one another. Just as they are about to enter the building, Christy Hemme approaches them.

Christy: "So the rumors are true then. You two are dating. Why the big secret, Kenzie? I thought we were friends?"

MacKenzie: "Christy, it was nothing against you. I knew that it wasn't going to go over so well with a bunch of people in the back. They think that Josh is using me to elevate his career. They think this is another Stephanie and Paul type thing. They think I am using him just to piss my dad off. So I didn't know who I could tell it too."

Josh: "We talked about it last night and decided that being straightforward and honest was the best way to handle it. Especially since we have rumors and pictures of us out together circulating the internet. It is a hassle trying to have privacy and really have time to see if it was going to work. The last thing we wanted was for everyone to know we had gone on dates and start talking and for us to realize that being friends would be the better option."

Christy: "Well, from what I am hearing back here, everyone is happy and glad that you two hooked up. Apparently everyone saw the signs and was starting to wonder if you two were blind to the attraction. I think that Patrick and Petey were planning on playing matchmaker if things didn't happen soon."

MacKenzie: "So nice to see that everyone's life is so boring that they have to meddle in ours just to have something to do. "

Kevin Nash approaches and looks a little smug and condescending.

Kevin: "Well if it isn't little Joshua. Did you decide that you needed to boast your career? I told you a long time ago when Mac joined TNA that she was off limits. I told you as a friend that you needed to sniff somewhere else. Now, it seems I'm going to have to warn you. Stay away from her. You need to go back to your little groupies and play house with them. Otherwise, you might get hurt. Not saying I'm going to hurt you, but you might get hurt."

Josh: "What's that supposed to mean? Friend, huh? Well let me tell you something friend, I don't ask you or anyone else who I can and cannot date. As far as MacKenzie and I are concerned this is a two-person relationship. So you can tell all your other "friends" that they can stay out of our business."

MacKenzie: "Kev, you've been family to me since I was three years old. So I am going to say the same thing I told my dad. I love and respect you, but if you cannot do the same for me, then I need you to stay out of my life and my business. Don't you see how much it hurts me to be stuck in the middle of all this? I have my lifelong friends and family on one side telling me to dump Josh and I have a great guy on the other side who just wants to be with me. Simple as that. Can't there be a meeting ground, where my opinion and feelings matter?"

MacKenzie storms off fighting back tears and frustration. Christy runs after her.

Josh: "I swear every last one of you will pay for all the hurt you have caused her. She tries so hard to make her dad proud of her. Why she cares I don't know. He wasn't around half the time anyways, but she loves him. Yet when she finally finds someone who makes her happy, he tells her to dump him. When does she get to make her own choices?"

Kev: "Beautiful speech. Man that brings a tear to my eye. I could almost make myself believe that you truly care about that girl. You keep forgetting though that I know you. I know you better than most of these guys here. You are a selfish, self-concerned little prick. So I am telling you from here on out, I can't force you guys apart but I can make the choice look really good."

Josh: "You do whatever you think you need to do, but know this. Whatever you do, do it to me. She doesn't get touched, not once. My blood, not hers."

Kev: "That is where we agree. I can promise you one thing. Not one hair on her head will be touched and not an ounce of her blood will be shed. I cannot make the same promise to you, however."

Josh: "Let the games begin."

They stare each other down and then walk away. As Josh approaches MacKenzie's locker room, he hears her talking to Christy. Just as he is about to knock, he hears,

Christy: "Is it worth it really? Every since you two started seeing each other, the tension has been high around here. Steve doesn't act like you are here half the time. The other half he speaks in short sentences. Almost like he doesn't want to talk to you, but he has to."

MacKenzie: "I've asked myself that question several times. The answer every time is yes. I deserve to be happy and Josh is my happiness. I love him, Christy. I know we've only been dating a few weeks but somehow the little bastard has wormed his way into my heart. Last night, he had a dozen white tulips delivered to our room. I cannot remember the last time someone sent me flowers for my birthday, much less for no reason at all."

Christy: "Yeah, I know what you mean, Lance is a great guy. He actually bought tickets to a Broadway show. He hates musicals, but he heard me talking about wanting to see a show on Broadway and decided to surprise me."

MacKenzie: "That is soo romantic. Josh does things like that for no reason at all. I have to admit, I am getting a little spoiled. He never lets me pay for anything. Saturday we went shopping and he wouldn't even let me pay the lady at the nail shop. I swear my bank accountant is going to wonder if I've fallen off the face of the Earth."

Christy: "We got lucky. Our guys are the best. The guy I dated before Lance wouldn't even open the door for me. Every time we went to dinner, he would split the check between us. One time, I had to pay for the entire thing, it was my birthday dinner. He surprised me, took me to a wonderful French restaurant, and then he realized he had left his wallet at home. Then he never repaid me."

MacKenzie: "Jerk. Well, I was dating this guy one time. On Valentine's Day, he took me to a pizza joint. I mean, really, I love pizza but Pizza Hut is not my version of romantic."

Josh knocks on her door, sticks his head in: "Hey, are you okay?"

MacKenzie: "Yeah, I guess I just let them get to me today. Come on in; don't just stand there like some delivery boy. I need to hold you."

Christy: "That is my cue to get lost. Talk to you later. Remember we have a match tonight."

Josh: "We'll surface sooner or later. If you see Patrick, tell him I'm in Kenzie's room and he can come on down anytime."

MacKenzie: "I don't think so. Tell him he can come down in about an hour. I need some alone time with you Mr. Harter. "

Josh: "Yeah, an hour. Tell him to knock first."


	4. Chapter 4

Listen to your heart

Author: mltayor1985

Rated: M

A/N: I have really enjoyed creating this story. I also appreciate all the positive feedback. I am going to the bad side with this chapter; therefore my story will no longer be rated T. It has officially graduated into M. This is my first attempt at a love scene, so be kind.

Summary: MacKenzie Borden is daughter of Steve "Sting" Borden. She has followed her dad into the world of professional wrestling. She stands behind her dad and his friends in the Main Event Mafia. But will her relationship with Josh Harter (Chris Sabin) threaten her relationship with her dad and the Mafia?

Chapter 4: This Means War

Jeff Jarrett's Office, two hours before Impact Tapings:

MacKenzie: "I understand that the writers have already worked up this week's storylines Jeff, but I need you to have them change it. I cannot continue being sided with my dad and Kevin. My dad has pretty much disowned me. He doesn't talk to me. He pretends that I am not in the same room with him. I cannot continue working like this. Either the storyline changes or I am walking to Vince's office tomorrow."

Jeff: "Are you serious? Look, I will have them change it, but it will have to be next week. I cannot have them stop everything they are doing and change something for you. If I do it for you, then I will have ten more people in here wanting this changed and that changed. I promise you though, next week we will rework your character and change your alliance with the Main Event Mafia."

MacKenzie: "Next week?! Fine, but I swear to you Jeff, if something doesn't change soon, I will quit."

Jeff: "I promise. Now go get ready for the show."

MacKenzie leaves, angry and disappointed.

Josh: "So, how did it go? Did he get them to change it?"

MacKenzie: "No, he said I have to wait till next week. Somehow I am supposed to deal with being treated like a leper. It just pisses me off."

Josh: "Don't worry. It's just one more night and then next week you will get your wish."

MacKenzie: "Maybe, maybe not. You know sometimes you have to bust down the door and take care of yourself."

Josh: "What does that mean? You aren't going to do something foolish are you?"

MacKenzie: "Foolish, no? Crazy, wild, unpredictable. Yes! I have to go; I'll see you in a little while."

She walks off, with a mischievous gleam in her eye and a wicked smile on her face.

Later that night during Sabin's match against Kevin Nash, while the referee is distracted by Angle MacKenzie jumps into the ring with a chair and knocks Nash out. Everyone is stunned by MacKenzie's betrayal. Sabin pins Nash and gets the win. After the match, she jumps in Sabin's arms and kisses him.

After the next match is over, the cameras cut to the back. The Motor City Machine Guns along with MacKenzie are being interviewed by Lauren. Sting and Nash interrupt. Kevin grabs her arm and drags her away.

Nash: "What the hell was that all about?"

Sabin: "Hey get your damn hands off her."

MacKenzie: "Let me go, Kev. I told you two days ago that I was sick of the way I was being treated by some people (looks at Sting) and that I was going to make some changes. I wish it didn't have to come to this."

Sting: "I'm sorry it came to this too. Kevin."

Kevin attacks Sabin and Shelley. MacKenzie tries to interfere but Scott Steiner grabs her from behind.

MacKenzie: "No! Daddy, please! Chris! Alex! Stop it! Help! Somebody help!"

MacKenzie breaks loose and gets between Sabin, Shelley, and Nash.

MacKenzie: "Oh God, what have I done? I need some help, somebody please help me."

The Frontline runs to help armed with bats, chairs, and lead pipes. Paramedics tend to the bruised and bloodied Motor City Machine Guns. AJ and Joe get in her face.

AJ: "I guess you are proud of yourself aren't you? If you hadn't decided to play GOD, this would not have happened. Just go away, go back to where ever you came from and celebrate with your family."

MacKenzie: "You can't be serious. You think I did this so that my "family" would take out more of the Frontline. This involves something more important and personal than wrestling and storylines. This is about my right to make my own decisions. So get the fuck out of my face and stay the hell away from me."

Hospital room, forty minutes later:

Josh lies on the bed. MacKenzie is sitting by Josh's bed, holding his hand, with her head lying on his stomach.

MacKenzie: "I'm sorry Josh. I never meant for this to happen. I would never have put you in danger. Please forgive me."

Patrick: "Hey pretty girl, don't cry. He'll be fine."

Patrick walks into the room.

MacKenzie: "What's the verdict?"

Patrick: "No real damage. Just cuts and bruises. What about him?"

MacKenzie: "Concussion and bruised ribs. They want to keep him overnight for observation but he refused to stay. Of course, they gave him the usual sermon about no physical activity for at least 48 hours and limited physical activity for 7-10 days. What about you?"

Patrick: "As long as I keep my activity to a minimum for a few days, I am good to go. I am just glad that I didn't have any shows scheduled for the weekend. We fly out tomorrow afternoon. You staying in town or heading home?"

Josh: "She's going home with me."

MacKenzie: "You want me to go home with you?"

Josh: "Get the nurse Patrick. (Patrick leaves the room) Of course I want you to go home with me. You're all I think about. Whenever I go home, it feels like I am in solitary confinement. I can't function without you by my side. Don't you get it yet? I love you. I wouldn't go through half the shit I've gone through for you, if I didn't love you."

MacKenzie: "I never meant to be so much trouble. Josh, I'm scared. When they attacked you, I was so scared that they wouldn't stop until you were dead. Kevin had this look in his eye. He wasn't out to injure you. He wanted your blood on his hands and your career over. I was sitting here thinking if I was being selfish. I have put you in danger. How can I say I love you when I can so carelessly put you in these types of situations?"  
Josh: "Hey, look at me! You did not put me in this position. I put myself there. I love you enough that I would fight every man in that locker room if it meant that you and I could be together. Don't allow them to win. This is what they want you to do. They knew that if they attacked me that you would start thinking of ending our relationship. I promise you one thing. Nothing they do to me will make me regret dating you."

Nurse: "Excuse me ma'am. I need to examine him and then he should be able to leave. "

MacKenzie leaves the room. Patrick decides to go pull the car up to the entrance.

One hour later in Josh and MacKenzie's hotel room.

Josh: "I think we should go to bed. We have to fly out tomorrow. Did you change your ticket?"

MacKenzie: "Yeah, I called them while you were showering."

During the night, Josh wakes up feeling better. He looks over and watches her sleep. He notices her frowning and looking upset. He decides to help her sleep a little more peacefully and begins to nibble her ear. She moves around but doesn't wake up. So he moves a little lower and bites her shoulder gently. Still not getting a response, he moves so that he is over her and pulls back the covers. He traps her arms over her head and using his teeth, pulls her shirt over her breast. He begins to nuzzle her left breast with his beard. As she is waking up, he begins to suck on her nipple.

MacKenzie comes awake fully and arches her back, bites her lower lip and moans.

MacKenzie: "Oh, oh God. Please."

Josh: "No, just me. Do you like that? Then you're going to love this."

Before she can respond he begins to move down to the foot of the bed. He parts her legs and with a wicked smile, he begins to suck. An orgasm rips through MacKenzie and she goes crazy. Her hips twist and her back lifts off the bed. She begins to beg him to stop and continue in the same breath. As she is about to peak, he thrusts inside her and pauses.

Josh: "Open your eyes. I want you to look me in the eye as I show you just how much I love you."

MacKenzie: "Now, now. Please."

He begins to pump in and out in a slow pace. Unsatisfied with the pace, she grips his hip. She lifts her hips and bites his shoulder. His eyes dilate and he goes over the edge. They become two animals fighting for the same cause. As she begins to orgasm, her walls tighten and he explodes inside her.

Spent and sated, he collapses on top of her. "I think I am dying, but what a way to go."

Breathing hard, "I'm not sure I'll be able to walk tomorrow Josh. Did you hurt your ribs?"

Josh: "No, my ribs are fine. However, I just realized that I didn't use anything."

MacKenzie: "Huh?"

Josh: "Kenz, I didn't use a condom."

MacKenzie: "What?"

Josh: "I didn't think I would need one tonight so I didn't unpack one. Aren't you on the pill of something?"

MacKenzie: "No, I'm allergic to birth control. It gives me bad headaches. Look, it was one time, let's not freak out. If I notice anything in a few weeks I'll buy a test. Until then, let's just stay cool."

Josh: "I wouldn't mind a baby with you though. I'd do right by you. If you're knocked up, we'll get married."

MacKenzie: "Let's not start thinking up names yet. Let's just go to sleep and wait a few weeks and see what happens…. Josh, I'd love to have your baby too."


	5. Chapter 5

Listen to your heart

Author: mltayor1985

Rated: M

A/N: Once again, you have blown me away with your kind and positive reviews. I was really stuck with this chapter. I thought of several different scenarios. Hopefully, this is the best of the lot. Hope you enjoy.

Summary: MacKenzie Borden is daughter of Steve "Sting" Borden. She has followed her dad into the world of professional wrestling. She stands behind her dad and his friends in the Main Event Mafia. But will her relationship with Josh Harter (Chris Sabin) threaten her relationship with her dad and the Mafia?

Chapter 5: The Day the Earth Stood Still

She stared down at the test. Two pink lines. They were still there. They had faded a little but the lines were still there. She was pregnant. Tears of joy flowed down her cheeks. She wanted to call Josh in Japan but she couldn't make herself move from her position. She had been sitting in the same spot for four hours now. Mesmerized and dazed.

She had suspected for a few weeks. When she had started getting sick every day. At first, she hadn't connected the dots. After all, she had never really been regular. Her periods were sporadic. So when she hadn't had a period this month or last month, she hadn't really thought anything of it. Yet when she had noticed that her breast were a little tenderer and slightly swollen, she had decided to buy the test.

She wished Josh was home instead overseas on a tour of Japan. Would it be ethical if she told her mother she was pregnant before she told him? Would it upset him? Should she wait until he returned before she went to the doctor? She needed to do something soon. She was scheduled to wrestle in a few days. Another Indy show she was booked for. Although it sucked that her fear of water kept her from being able to fly overseas, she had not lacked for work. This made it more important to go to the doctor. Had she harmed the baby? She had wrestled just three days ago. It was a great match against a great opponent, but had she sacrificed a baby she didn't even know about?

As she pondered these questions, her cell phone began to ring that familiar ringtone that made her smile.

(Ringtone) "Life is like a hurricane, here in Duckburg

Race cars, lasers, aero planes, it's a duck-blur

You might solve a mystery, or rewrite history

Duck Tales

Oooh-oooh

Everyday they're out there making duck tales

Oooh-oooh"

Josh had laughed the first time he had heard the ringtone she had assigned to him. Even just hearing it made her feel better. It was like he was near.

MacKenzie: "Hey sweetie! How's it going?"

Josh: "It is so awesome over here. I wish you could come. It's unlike anything you've ever seen. How's everything over there?"

MacKenzie: "It's awesome. I have the best surprise in the world for you when you get home. When are you coming home, I know you said soon, but soon isn't soon enough."

Josh: "I should be home in about three days. Unless something comes up, so cross your fingers, because to be honest, I'm ready to come home too."

MacKenzie: "Ahh, you little sap. To think I thought you were a big, tough man. "

Josh: "Ha, ha. You keep that up and I'll have to show you just how big and tough I am. So what are your plans for tomorrow?"

MacKenzie: "A few errands. I don't have any more shows til Friday but I think I'll have to cancel it. I want to spend a few days with you without having to rush off for a show, plus I don't think I should wrestle until I see the doctor…"

Josh: "Why, what's wrong? I thought you said you didn't get hurt the other night. You weren't lying to keep me from being concerned were you?"

MacKenzie: "No, I wasn't lying. I didn't get hurt the other night. I'll explain everything when you are home. Besides, why would I want to go out of town when you are home with me for the first time in almost three weeks?"

Josh: "I have no earthly idea. Kenz, are you sure you aren't injured? You're not just saying that to keep me from worrying about you?"

MacKenzie: "Josh, I promise. Like I said, I'll explain everything to you when you get home. I have to go. Talk to you later. Love you bye!"

She stared at the phone. She couldn't believe she'd almost ruined everything. She had to be a little more careful, but it was hard to hide something like this from the man you love. Yet it was also thrilling. Having a secret that no one else in the world knew. It was invigorating and made you feel powerful.

She called the doctor and set up an appointment for the next afternoon. Now she had to wait. Too bad patience had never been her biggest virtue. She closes her eyes and places a hand on her abdomen. She wondered if it was a boy or a girl. She hoped it was a girl. After all, for most of her life, she had been surrounded by men. Yet a little boy wouldn't be the end of the world, especially if he looked like Josh.

Next day at the doctor's office:

Nurse: "Miss Borden, the doctor will see you now."

MacKenzie stands up, trying to slow her movements. She had almost jumped out of her chair and ran toward the door separating the waiting room from the exam rooms. She was ready to hear the doctor confirm what she already knew.

Ten minutes and two tests later…

Dr. Stephens: "Well, Miss Borden, it looks as though you were right. You are definitely pregnant. It looks like you are about seven weeks along. It says here though that you told the nurse you thought you were about three-four weeks pregnant."

MacKenzie: "Yea, that was the only time that my boyfriend and I had unprotected sex. All other times, we've used condoms. With my allergy to birth control, that was the only protection we used. We never had a broken condom."

Dr. Stephens: "Miss Borden, there are several ways you can get pregnant even using a condom. First off, they could break. When you opened the wrapper, you could have punctured it, causing a tiny hole just big enough for sperm to leak out. Many scenarios are possible. The important thing is you are further along then you expected. The nurse also told me that you were worried the baby might have been harmed. Why do you think that?"

MacKenzie: "Well, I am a pro wrestler and just the other night I was in a match. I hadn't really paid much attention to the symptoms. Now I'm worried that I may have damaged my baby without knowing it."

Dr Stephens: "I can run some additional tests but in my opinion I don't think you have anything to worry about. Most women are not aware that the uterus is a very tough little organ. It protects the baby pretty well. So unless you fell from a high distance onto your stomach or took a major blow to your abdomen region recently, I'd say that you have nothing to fear. However, if you notice any unusual pain or bleeding, call me immediately. Other than that, here is your paperwork, stop at the nurse's desk to schedule your next appointment, and be sure to start taking the vitamins I prescribed."


	6. Chapter 6

Listen to your heart

Author: mltayor1985

Rated: M

A/N: Recently I learned that Josh and Patrick hate being called by their real names preferring to be called Chris and Alex. However, since this story had already been written up to this chapter using their real names, I decided to continue with that. I also want to thank everyone who has been so sweet and kind with their reviews. Sorry this chapter is so short, but I couldn't think of any way to continue it without ruining the last part. I think you will understand more after you finish. Hopefully, Chapter seven will be up before the weekend is over.

Summary: MacKenzie Borden is daughter of Steve "Sting" Borden. She has followed her dad into the world of professional wrestling. She stands behind her dad and his friends in the Main Event Mafia. But will her relationship with Josh Harter (Chris Sabin) threaten her relationship with her dad and the Mafia?

Chapter 6: Baby Makes Three

Josh was nervous. MacKenzie had been acting really weird lately. When he asked how she was doing, she would change the topic. Last night, she had started crying for no reason then hung up on him. He was worried that she was breaking up with him. After everything they had been through, he didn't think it would end like this. She had told him she loved him, he had told her he loved her. Yet was that enough? Was she happy? Did she want more from him?

"Earth to Josh, dude are you getting off the plane or what?"

"Huh, oh yeah, yeah. I was just thinking."

"You were thinking. Judging by the look on your face, you were thinking about something really hard or you're really constipated."

"Patrick, shut up."

Josh grabs his carry-on and leaves the plane still thinking about MacKenzie.

"JOSH…."

He turns at the sound of his name and just barely manages to catch MacKenzie as she launches herself at him. Overcome with relief and happy to be home, he buries his face into her hair and inhales sharply.

"I've missed you so much. I started counting down the hours, minutes, and seconds until you got home. How was Japan? How was the flight? Did you bring me anything home?"

"Baby, I am so glad to see you. I've been so worried about you. Last night you sounded so depressed and I wasn't able to hold you. I wanted to be with you so bad that it broke my heart."

"Oh, Josh, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have acted like that. I didn't even think of how it would affect you. I've just missed you so much and last night knowing that you would be home today just made it that much worse. I promise that if you are ever away again like that, I will never ever break down on you again."

"I don't think I could go away like that again, at least not for that long anyways. It was torture every minute of every day."

"Let's go home. I've got some news that I really need to tell you."

That afternoon….

Josh and MacKenzie are sitting on the sofa in their living room. Cuddled together and hands intertwined.

"Josh, remember when I told you that I had a big surprise but that you had to wait until you got home to find out what it was? Well, you are home now."

MacKenzie unfolds herself and moves to sit Indian-style facing him. She nervously bites her lip and twiddles her thumbs.

"Well, I started feeling really sick while you were gone. At first I just thought I was getting a stomach virus so I ignored it. But after a couple days went by and I wasn't feeling better, I went to the doctor's office."

"Are you okay? What did the doctor say? Is it serious?"

"Oh it's serious. As serious as anything could be, life-altering in every way."

"Oh God… are you dying?"

"What… no I'm not dying. I'm pregnant… According to the doctor I am eight weeks."

"Pregnant….you're pregnant?"

"Yes… aren't you happy?"

"Of course I'm happy… how couldn't I be happy? So eight weeks is like two months right?"

"Yes, eight weeks is like two months. So we have seven months to go. I have already told Jeff and Dixie that we needed to have a conference after you got home. It goes without saying that I can no longer wrestle. If it's okay with you, I want to stay in wrestling. Be a manager until I have to go on maternity leave. Then be with the baby until it is okay to start traveling again. Then I would return as a manager/wrestler. But if you would rather I stay home from here on out, then I'll do it."

"Does anyone else know about your pregnancy?"

"I told my mother, but I wanted to wait until you knew before we told anyone else. I don't know how to tell Dad. I want to settle everything between us before the baby is born. Somehow though I just don't think this is going to go over well with him. Maybe I'm wrong though and this will be the thing that brings everyone together."

"I want to say something right now. Before we tell anyone else and things are said in the heat of the moment. I love you completely and totally. You are my world now and forever. You are the air that I breathe. You are the first thing I think of when I wake up and the last thing I think of before I fall asleep. I love you so much that it hurts."

"Oh my God, that is the most beautiful thing I have ever heard."

Josh gets off the couch and bends down so that he is on one knee. He grabs her hand with one of his and cups her face with his other hand.

"MacKenzie Leigh Borden, I am honored to be the man that you love. I want to be the man that you grow old with. I want to be the father of your children. I want to be the memory that makes you smile. Will you give me the greatest honor and be my wife?"

"Ohhhh…. Josh I will love you until my last breathe. Of course I'll marry you. I was so hoping you would want to get married. I knew you had once said that if I got pregnant you would marry me. But I wasn't sure if you really meant it. You're not marrying me just because I am pregnant, are you?"

"I would marry you if you could never give me a child. This just gives me the reason I needed to get the courage up. I want our children to have our name. Not mine, not yours, but ours."


	7. Chapter 7

Listen to your heart

Author: mltayor1985

Rated: M

A/N: I am sorry that it has taken me so long to get this chapter up. I literally am always at work it seems these days. I just finished seven straight days. Anyways, I had written chapter seven a long time ago, but didn't really like it. So I revamped and revised it. Hopefully this version is better.

Summary: MacKenzie Borden is daughter of Steve "Sting" Borden. She has followed her dad into the world of professional wrestling. She stands behind her dad and his friends in the Main Event Mafia. But will her relationship with Josh Harter (Chris Sabin) threaten her relationship with her dad and the Mafia?

Chapter Seven: Surprise

MacKenzie snuck out of the hotel room. She wanted to get this over with and with as little drama as possible. Nothing against Josh, but having him tag along to tell her dad that she was pregnant and engaged to the one guy that he didn't like, was not going to go over well. They had decided last night that they had to break the news to her dad and to try and find a way to bury the hatchet. Peace was to be restored before Baby Harter was born or hell would be raised by the momma.

"Hey dad, it's me. I was calling to tell you that I am on my way to your house. I should be there in about ten minutes depending on the traffic. Call me back if you are not home. See you, bye."

Nervous and slightly nauseous, she kept murmuring to herself. She believed in being prepared. She wanted to be straightforward and upfront but not all in your face. It took a little finesse when telling your dad that you were knocked up. "Just breathe… it's not like you have to tell him that you don't know who the daddy is, or that it was a one night stand gone wrong. You are having a baby with the man that you plan to marry."

Just as she is pulling onto his street, her cell phone begins ringing. She winces when she sees it is from Josh. She was hoping to get back to the hotel before he even woke up.

"Hey baby… you're awake?"

"Where are you?"

"Uhhh… right down the street from my dad's house. What are you doing?"

"I'm just getting out of bed… What did you just say?"

"Don't get mad. But I am at my dad's. I know you said you wanted to go along but I wanted to tell him about the baby and our engagement alone. I've been up all morning thinking about it and I think that it will go over better if I tell him alone then with you sitting there within striking distance of him. I can't take this fighting much longer. It has to end today."

"Kenz, I know you want to smooth over everything but you should have waited for me. I don't want him to upset you. I know he'd never hit you, but he can hurt you with his words just as well as if he had hit you with his fists. Does he know you are coming?"

"I called the house phone but no one answered. I left a message for him."

"Great you still have time. Come back and we'll go together."

"Josh, I'm doing this alone. I need to do this. Call it daughter's intuition but I have a feeling that it will all be okay. Trust me, okay. I'm here. I'll call you as soon as I leave. I love you, bye."

She hits the end button and turns off her phone. "Forgive me Josh."

As she is getting out of her car, she sees Gracie in the backyard.

"Grace, is daddy home?"

"He is upstairs; mommy said he was sleeping in."

"Can you tell her that I am here and that I really need to talk to him? It's really, really important."

"Okay."

"Thanks Grace."

A few minutes later, the door opens and Sue walks out onto the patio.

"Hello, MacKenzie. Long time no see. I told your dad you were here. He should be down in a moment. So how are you doing?"

"I'm good. I was planning to talk to him alone, but it might be better if you stay. What I have to say won't be easy to hear and I think we might need a cooler head to prevail."

"Are you sure everything is okay"

"I'm fine. I'm going to get something to drink."

A few minutes she comes out with a glass of tea. Just as they are sitting down, Steve comes outside.

"MacKenzie, what are you doing in California?"

"Hello daddy. I came out here so I could talk to you. I have something to tell you and a phone call was not an option. I didn't want to wait until Monday so I decided to fly out."

"I asked Sue to stay because what I have to say will probably make you angry and I think that having her here will make it easier for both of us."

"This doesn't sound good."

"I think being straightforward is the best choice. So I'll just get to the point. Josh and I are engaged and I'm pregnant. I found out about two weeks ago. I'm two months along."

"Oh MacKenzie…"

"I know that you are disappointed that I got pregnant before I got married and that it is Josh's. I'm not sure exactly why you don't get along with each other, but I want you to know that I am determined that before the baby is born, we will be a family again. I don't want my baby, your grandbaby, to feel the tension whenever we are around each other."

"MacKenzie, are you sure that you are in love? Marriage is a very big commitment. I know people say that if it doesn't work out, you can always get divorced. But I don't want you to get married now and realize later that you made a mistake."

"I understand what you are saying, Sue. I'm so in love with Josh that it breaks my heart whenever he is away for even a moment longer than is necessary. He just came back from Japan and it was the longest two weeks of my life. Finding out I was pregnant was the only high point of those two weeks."

"Kenzie, I know that you have always struggled with the fact that you were "illegitimate". Are you sure that you are not rushing into marriage because you don't want your baby to be illegitimate?"

"Dad, I know that you feel a little guilty that you and mom didn't love each other. I know you think that I hold you responsible that I was labeled by the other kids, but I never even cared that my parents weren't married to each other or that I was the by-product of a one-night stand. I want you to understand that I am not marrying Josh, just to make my baby legit. I don't care if I had twenty kids out of marriage, rumors and labels don't bother me. I promised myself that I would never marry for any other reason than love."

"I also want it to be known, that I will not be part of this feud any longer. I will not choose between my father and my husband. So, I officially am stepping back. It is now up to Josh and you to come to terms with each other.

MacKenzie glanced sideways long enough to see Sue hiding her smile. If nothing else, she realized that she had an ally. She would use her influence to get Steve and Josh to become a family one way or another. MacKenzie couldn't have loved her anymore at that moment.

"Look, I have to go. I promised Josh that I would get back to the hotel as soon as possible. Ever since I told him about the baby, he is like a watchdog. He doesn't like me being out alone for too long. I think he is scared that if he isn't there to protect me against the world, then something will happen.

"Steve was like that with all our pregnancies. Especially Gracie. It was so annoying that every time I would turn around there he was. If he had to be out of town for a show, he would call me twenty times a day. I laugh about it now, but I know how frustrating it can be."

"Most of the time, I find it to be hilarious and so sweet and other times, I am sure I will strangle him before I have the baby."

"Just remember that he doesn't understand that our bodies are made specifically to protect our babies. Just be patient and smile when you want to strangle him. When it gets to be too much, call one of his friends. If you are not friends with them already, by the time the baby is born, you will be best friends."

MacKenzie stood up, leaned over and kissed both Sue and her dad on the cheeks and then left.

"Hey sweetheart, I just left their house, I should be there in about twenty minutes. Call room service. I am starved. Love you! Bye."


	8. Chapter 8

Listen to your heart

Author: mltayor1985

Rated: M

A/N: I am sorry that it has taken me so long to get this chapter up. I literally am always at work it seems these days. I just finished seven straight days. Anyways, I had written chapter seven a long time ago, but didn't really like it. So I revamped and revised it. Hopefully this version is better.

Summary: MacKenzie Borden is daughter of Steve "Sting" Borden. She has followed her dad into the world of professional wrestling. She stands behind her dad and his friends in the Main Event Mafia. But will her relationship with Josh Harter (Chris Sabin) threaten her relationship with her dad and the Mafia?

Ch. 8: Accidents Happen

MacKenzie stormed the ring, microphone in hand: "Normally I don't bring personal issues to work with me. However, I have been watching Kurt Angle attacking my father, berating him, and spitting in his face. I've had enough. Kurt get your ass out here, if you have the balls."

It was rare to see MacKenzie in the ring these days. She was about five months pregnant and really starting to show. Josh, Jeff, and she had decided that except for special occasions, she would not even be near the ring. It was too dangerous. However, after thinking about it all day, she had asked Jeff for permission to address Kurt.

Most people thought that the feud was scripted, but Kurt's anger and hatred was real. He had been obsessing about her dad for quite a while. It was beginning to scare MacKenzie.

The lights turned down and Kurt's music hits. Butterflies filled her stomach. Was she doing the right thing? The safe thing? Kurt approached the ring with a smirk on his face. MacKenzie's hand itched to slap it off. But she had promised that she would not provoke Kurt.

"Is your father so scared that he has to send his knocked-up bitch to defend him?"

"You are a disgrace to the male gender, Kurt, sneaking around attacking people from behind. I'm surprised that you can walk around since you have no backbone."

"Shut up you little whore. Did you honestly think I was going to come out here and listen to you talk about how much you hate me?"

He got closer with each word he said until he was literally right in her face.

"Kurt, you need to get out of my face. If you even touch me, you will have twenty guys out here beating the shit out of you. Then next week, if you survive, my father will kill you. Actually Kurt maybe you should touch me. Go ahead. Grab my arm. Pick me up onto your shoulders. Angle Slam me. I dare you."

MacKenzie slowly backed him into the corner of the ring. Her eyes were narrowed and full of fire. "Come on, Mr. "Big Shot Olympic Gold Medalist". I can see it in your eyes. You want to snap my ankle. Make me cry and beg. Maybe even pass out from the pain. "

"You stupid slut. You think I don't know what you are trying to do? You know your father can't beat me so you are trying to get me fired. After all, "Uncle Jeff" is in your back pocket, right?"

"You got me. Yes, I am trying to get you fired. I just lay awake at night, shaking with fear about your match with my father. I mean it's not like he hasn't been wrestling for 20 years and can take care of himself. Without me to fight his battles, he just might get hurt."

Kurt's face begins to turn red and his veins begin to pop out of his forehead.

"Did that hit a nerve Kurt? Finally push your button? Come on Kurt, do something. Oh, that's right. You have no balls. You are just a patsy. A lily-livered, yellow-bellied skunk."

She begins to laugh in his face. Taunting him with her words. Finally she slaps him in the face. She knew she was tempting fate but she was determined to finish what she had started.

Without warning, Kurt wraps his hands around her throat and begins to squeeze. Feeling the pressure, she begins to fight him. She begins to fade into the darkness and she feels herself sinking to the mat. She knew she had succeeded but at what cost. Instinctively, she wraps her arms around her unborn child, wishing she had thought more about her child then getting revenge.

Just before she completely blacks out, she can see blurry images. The images were fighting. It looked like a million stars in the night sky. Sick with fear and boiling with a cold rage, Josh lifts MacKenzie's body off the mat. He refused to allow anyone else to touch her again.

Hospital: 5 hours later…

Josh's eyes were red. He couldn't see straight. The rage still boiled inside him. He could have killed her. She had put their baby in danger. Now they say that it might die. The lack of oxygen to her brain, though temporarily, could have damaged its brain.

He stormed into her hospital room. She hadn't said anything to him since she had woken up. But he was determined to get answers. Even if it took all night.

"I know you are awake so you can stop pretending to be asleep."

She cringed. He was so angry, she was terrified.

"What I don't seem to be able to understand is how the hell you thought that it was safe for you and the baby to go out there. Then you had to provoke him. Are you stupid or just plain crazy?"

"Don't call me stupid! You can rant and rave all you want but I am so sick and tired of that arrogant asshole running his fucking mouth about my father. As for our baby, yeah I screwed up. But let me tell you something, Joshua Harter, I do not and never will answer to you or ask your permission to do a damn thing. You had better get that through your thick skull now."

"It's over MacKenzie. I can't do this anymore. I…I'm through."

Before she can reply, he walks out of the hospital room. Alex walks into the room.

"Patrick, he walked out on me. He broke up with me and left."

"You scared him to death. He turned white when he saw Kurt's hands go around your throat. I heard a sound come out of him that I have never heard in my life. It sounded like a wounded animal. The locker room had to drag him off Kurt. We didn't go out there to attack Kurt. We went to save his life. I love you like a little sister Mac, but I can't say that I really blame him."

With that, Patrick turned and left. He finally caught up with Josh.

"Are you okay man?"

"I broke up with her. I just walked out on the woman that I love more than my own life. How do you think I am doing?"

"I think you both need to calm down. You aren't thinking rationally. Give it a few days and then talk to her."

"Right now, I can't even stand to breathe the same air as her. She didn't even care that she could have killed our baby. What kind of heartless bitch is she?"

"Josh, anger can blind people. Her anger with Kurt reached its boiling point. All her reasoning skills stopped working. She was out for blood."

"Never the less that was my baby in that ring. She didn't even tell me about it. I had to find out about it the hard way. Seems she is always running off doing things then tells me about it later. I can't do it anymore. I need to be alone. I'll talk to you later."

"Josh, just remember that you love her and she loves you. Give it a few days then go talk to her. Work it out."

"Yeah, whatever man."


End file.
